Psymon's Score
by timelady91
Summary: Psymon hears something on his M-Comm, and decides to do something about it. AN: This was written by my fiancé. He wanted to post it up and get some feedback. He also didn't want to go through signing up for something new online. Copyright: Frank Xerox


Psymon's score.

The snow on peak one had just settled as Viggo shuttled down the slope, the sky had cleared and the sun beamed its golden glow until the snow burst with light. Viggo loved to ride on days like this.

Psymon loved to pound faces onto snow on days like this. He wasn't looking for Viggo but took great pleasure in being on the same peak as him that morning. The words on the last nights broadcast from Radio Big rang in his ears. Zoe was quoted on describing Viggo as "20 pounds of cool, five pound bucket." Psymon was not pleased.

He all too quickly decided that if he destroyed Viggo on the slopes, Zoe would then have to think he was cool, Right?

Viggo was oblivious to all cares that morning. He wanted only to ride snow and scoop air. But something was moving out of the corner of his eye. A rustling in the bushes, a huge shape erupted onto the snow, Psymon's board nearly connecting with Viggo's head. Viggo was lucky only his goggles were removed. Psymon panned right and headed in for another pass this time nearly knocking Viggo off his board.

"Hey Psymon, what's with the agro?"

Viggo's natural good nature managed to prevail in even this most dangerous situation. Much to Psymon's anger, he preferred a healthy amount of fear in his victims. It made it more fun for him to crush them into the ground.

A high slope hampered Psymon's next attempt at Viggo's demise. The landing nearly stopped them both. Viggo seemed to realise the importance of keeping out of Psymon's reach and managed to gain a small lead. Lacking any real sense of planning he hoped to stay in the lead until Psymon gave up. Psymon had no intention of giving up the chase now. By the days end, it would be Viggo's end too.

Coco, Coco, Coco, Coco. Kaori loved to watch the slopes over hot coco. It was one of the treats she allowed herself between days of practice on the peaks. She had her coco, her fur boots and her favourite lazy day pyjama's on. This was to be a relaxing day and nothing was going to ruin it.

Not even Psymon.

Not even Psymon trying to kill her.

Not even psymon trying to kill someone she liked.

The fact that she clearly saw Psymon chasing Viggo down the slope of peak one and that it was clearly Psymon's intention to annihilate Viggo had just sunk in and she found herself suddenly uninterested with her beloved Coco. She placed it carefully on the table and opened her M-com.

The message she sent to Zoe was clear and simple. It was also in Japanese. So Zoe took a minute to translate before she wrote back. Her message was also simple.

"Keep Psymon from hurting Viggo, I'm on my way"

With the speed of a fashion icon Kaori was changed and on the slopes in hot pursuit.

Viggo was getting the message clear as day, Psymon wanted him dead. Very simple concept that was not cool with Viggo personally. This was fast becoming a bad day.

Psymon was getting furious now. He had smacked and crashed into Viggo but he wasn't falling.

Luther saw the addition of Kaori and decided since it was now two against one he saw an opportunity to put Kaori in her place, at his feet. He set off to intercept at the half pipe.

As Viggo entered the hard snow before the pipe, Psymon rode in front of him. Boarding backwards he faced Viggo and laughed that maniac laugh of his, then shouted something that sounded like, "She's too good for you!" and dipped his hands into the burning ice. Blood scored the ground on either side of Viggo in lines emanating from Psymon's hands. Viggo was more than a little confused and scared.

Luther honed in on Kaori like a bullet. A large blonde bullet. Kaori was sent flying into the trees and off a cliff edge, into the fog below. Her cry faded into nothing. Luther thought this was too easy so he headed on to see what Psymon had made of Viggo.

Psymon reached the pipe and knew he had Viggo where he wanted him, in the pipe Viggo had nowhere to run to. Psymon took to the air on the slope of the pipe and cut down hard with his board as Viggo took off. The boards only clipped each other but it was enough to damage Viggo's landing. He fell from his board and landed face first on the hard ice of the pipe.

Psymon rushed past him, eager for the killing blow.

Luther arrived at the pipe just in time to watch the climax.

He stopped to enjoy.

A rush of red and black flew past and Psymon was struck from his board. Viggo exhaled when he saw Zoe, maybe it was the fall but she looked like she was glowing.

Psymon got back on his board and rushed Zoe with the look of a dog about to get a treat. She took off down the pipe and he followed. Viggo stood unsteadily in the middle of the pipe. He didn't see Luther. But Luther saw him, and an opportunity to cripple a potential threat to his future victories. With no witnesses he made the choice to act and hurtled down the pipe face. Viggo moved more by luck than skill and fell on his butt as Luther made a swipe for him.

Luther vaulted up the edge of the pipe and set himself up to finish Viggo off. Just as he was coming in to land his jump a pink blur grinded the pipe edge toward him and sent him spinning to the ground which he greeted with the top of his head.

Kaori stopped the grind that saved Viggo and started hurling what sounded like insults at either him or Luther's unconscious body, Viggo was having some trouble focusing at that time and decided to wait on the ground until he felt better.

Further down the slope Psymon and Zoe went neck and neck into a group of pine trees. Psymon had to slow down to avoid the branches and forgot what he was doing for a moment. Zoe found her way out quickly and headed off Psymon at the end of the clearing. Furious at how he dared take up this stupid vendetta against Viggo.

She heard him coming through the trees and waited patiently. Psymon erupted from the pines amid a flurry of cones and branches only to connect swiftly with Zoë's arm and get sent flat on his back off his board. Psymon was out cold, and no doubt dreaming of pine scented arms.

Zoe didn't bother to yell at him anymore. It was foolish to think he would ever leave her alone, but it was even more foolish to think she would take it lying down.

Viggo lay on the couch of the lodge next to the fire with Kaori. She had resumed her lazy day routine of coco and pyjama's. Viggo was letting the icepack on his head sit and mould to his face. He had enough snowboarding for one day but was already planning tomorrow's backcountry outing.

Zoe entered and hung herself over the back of the couch. Kaori looked up and they exchanged a knowing glance Viggo would not be able to understand even if he saw it.

"How's the head slugger?" Zoe was concerned but like hell would she show it.

"Ah you know me, a bump, and little bleeding, minor concussion. Nothing an icepack and a six pack won't fix" Viggo allowed himself a peek at Zoe before continuing. He heard what she said about him and tried not to give her a reason to regret it.

"You know I heard about a party in Metro tonight. You guys saved my bacon so why not come along? My treat"

Zoe looked at Kaori who looked at Viggo with a kind of loving hatred only she managed to have.

"Gee, thanks V but I'm going to hit the punch bag tonight, got to work off the sprain I got saving you're skinny butt today."

Viggo looked hopefully at Kaori who rolled her eyes and turned away. Viggo got the impression he had missed an important part of the conversation. Zoe enjoyed a moment of silent amusement and started for the door. Viggo shot up in the couch as she reached it.

"Do you think Psymon is going to try that again?"

Zoe looked back and Kaori turned round.

"Ya know? the whole "killing me" thing?" He was worried and wanted some reassurance.

Zoe thought. "Maybe, you might need rescuing again before the seasons over."

"And will you…? Save me I mean?"

Zoe thought his concern was cute and didn't want him to suffer more.

"Put it this way short, blonde and cocky. I never let a guy I think is cool get hurt by anybody."

Viggo relaxed back into the chair and placed the pack back onto his head.

"Except me!"

Zoë's last words took form in Viggo's head and he opened his eyes in shock as he became aware of their meaning.

On the armchair Kaori had watched the exchange take place. She resumed her coco drinking and only one word came to mind over and over concerning what she had just seen.

"Idiot!"


End file.
